The Only Time
by Rasha013
Summary: Two families, at the first sight they looked as nothing less than perfect. Two loving fathers, two caring mothers, and five happy children. Is everything really as perfect as that... or is there more than meets the eye? NaruSasu


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any money form this.

* * *

**Summary:** Two families, at the first sight they looked as nothing less than perfect. Two loving fathers, two caring mothers, and five happy children. Is everything really as perfect as that... or is there more than meets the eye?

* * *

**Warnings:** YAOI (men having sex), het couples (no sex), angst... language

* * *

**Pairings:** main - NaruSasu, side pairings - Naruto x Hinata, Sasuke x Karin

* * *

**AN:** This time, I'm exploring the wonders of marriage. When the husbands don't love their wives and the marriage is slowly destroying them. They were selfish and now it's maybe too late to make everything right again. *sighs* I don't know... I mean it's so fucked up.

This is very angsty and kinda sad I guess... because there's no happy ending... well sort of...

* * *

_For all of my friends~_

* * *

It was dark outside. The cloudless sky showed the beautiful full moon. The moonlight fell into their bedroom, passing through the silky curtains. The windows were open and the blowing breeze blew the curtains, making them dance on the moonlight.

A dark-haired woman lied on the bed, reading a book under the light of the small lamp next to their bed. Her hair looked so soft. She obviously cared about her appearance. Her skin was pale like her eyes. She ran her long slender fingers through her long hair and tucked the disobedient bang behind her ear.

She kept glancing at the clock on the table beside her bed. It was late.

'Why hasn't he called yet...?' She thought and reassured herself that everything is in order. '...He'll call...'

And the second didn't pass before the phone rang. She quickly set her book away, on the covers next to her, and answered the phone in a sweet voice, "Hello?"

"Hi." The happiness overtook her, just by hearing his voice.

"H-how are you? I thought that maybe you wouldn't call... is there so much work?" She asked.

"No, it's fine Hinata-chan." He said, sounding a little tired after all.

"Oh..." She sighed in relief, ignoring the feeling that told her something was wrong, "When are you coming home?" The only question she wanted to ask.

"Ugh..." She heard a rustle and her eyebrows rose in curiosity. 'Is something wrong?' She wondered. "I don't know..." He said, "I'm really busy. There is so much work to do, and I can't say it for sure. Maybe tomorrow."

"Oh... okay, Naruto-kun." She was disappointed and she missed him terribly. "I miss you." She whispered in a small voice full of affection.

"Yeah..." He said, and she smiled. "Can I talk to the kids...?" He asked, "...or is it too late and they're asleep already. If that's so, I can call again tomorrow morning before they go to school."

"Oh, I think they're awake. They always wait for you to call, you know that." She said. "I'll be right back." She said and put the phone down, next to her book and got up from the bed. She wore a pinkish nightdress and fuzzy slippers. She moved to the door and down the hall, to their children's room. Her moves were so gracious, it was as if she was gliding through the air.

She knocked on the door at the end of the long hallway. "Yeah?" Three voices answered, and it answered her question whether they were awake or not.

"Can I come in?" She asked and opened the door, not waiting for them to answer because she already knew the answer. Their light was still on, just as the TV and the PS2 console on the floor next to the big TV. She sat on the bed next to the small blonde girl with blue eyes. She reminded her so much of her father. When she sat down, she felt two small arms wrap themselves around her middle.

"Hey there hunny... aren't you sleepy?" Hinata said and hissed the girl's forehead.

"No..." The girl mumbled, sleep in her voice. "I'm waiting for daddy to call..." She said in the sweet five-year-old's voice.

"Oh... that's very nice of you." Hinata smiled at her daughter and shifted them so the girl was sitting on her lap, and resting her head on her shoulder. "What about you boys?" She asked the two devilish-looking boys who were too caught up in the game to notice anything she said.

"They are playing that since we went to bed." The girl said.

"Is that so Aiko?" Hinata smiled at the two boys. "You know what... daddy called and they won't talk to him since they can't hear us..." She said it in a slightly louder voice that usual, trying to catch two boys' attention. That she succeeded told her the two loud 'yeah!' and the fact that the game lied forgotten.

"I wanna talk to dad first today!" The dark-haired, blue-eyed boy exclaimed.

"No! I wanna talk to him first today! You were first yesterday!" The first boy's copy argued.

"No, I wasn't. It's was Aiko!"

"No, it was you! I know!"

"No, I wasn't. You're lying!"

"Am not! You just want to talk to dad before I do!"

"No, you're lying because you know I'm right!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Hey hey!" Hinata didn't want to listen to them fight now. "Does it really matter who's going to talk to him first?" She asked, and the boys shook their heads. "Now, dad is waiting on the phone, go and talk to him."

The two boys ran out of the room before she could blink. They raced to their parent's bedroom and hoped on the bed at the same time. They watched the receiver but they didn't touch it.

"Seimei... you go first." The first boy said, picking up the receiver and handing it to his twin.

"No, Rin, you go first." Seimei said and pushed the receiver back to his brother. Rin looked him in the eyes and nodded his head. He brought the receiver to his ear and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey dad, it's Rin." Rin said in a cheerful voice, his nervousness was well masked.

"Hi, how was your day?" Naruto spoke. "I heard you are doing great at school."

"Yeah, I got an A+ in my history exam, top of the class. Seimei was jealous." Rin bragged.

"I was not!" Seimei yelled, waving his hands in the air.

"Yeah you were." Rin showed him his tongue and returned to the conversation with his dad. "It was hard and no one did better than me."

"That's great to hear. I think you deserve a small gift for that. What would you like?" Naruto asked.

"Really?" Rin exclaimed. "I want to..." He put his finger to his chin and though really hard about it. With a victory cry he opened his mouth to tell his wish. "I want to..." He stopped again realising that no, he still had no clue about what he'd want his father to bring him, and looked at his brother. "What do we want to?" He asked him.

"A new game?" Seimei asked, excitement audible in his voice.

"Yeah!" Rin agreed. "Dad, we want the new game. It better be good..." He threatened. Naruto chuckled over the phone.

"Okay, I get it. Now, can I talk to your brother?"

"Yeah sure. I love you dad, come back soon? We miss you." Rin asked, he missed him as much as every other member of their family.

"I love you too sweetie, and I miss you too." Rin kissed the receiver and gave it to his twin.

"Hey dad." Seimei said to the receiver. Naruto greeted him back, "And just so you know. I was not jealous. I'm better than him in languages." Seimei showed his tongue to his brother.

"Okay, I believe you." Naruto chuckled. "And how was your day?"

"It was mostly okay I guess. But there is this stupid kid in the other class that's just pissing me off." Seimei said, sounding a little frustrated.

"Hey, watch your language!" Naruto scolded.

"Arhh, you're no fun... Jiraiya-jiji says you always swore when you were a kid." Seimei said, pouting a bit.

"Does he now? I'll have to have a word with him." Naruto said.

"Is he in trouble?" Seimei asked.

"Bit trouble."

"Alright!" The twins cheered.

"Hey, I'm begging to think you want him to be in trouble..." Naruto accused, but there was a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Who we...? No~" The two twins said at the same time, shaking their head and playing innocent. "Hey dad...?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, do you want to talk to Aiko?"

"Yes, is she there?" Seimei looked around the room and noted that neither Aiko nor mum were there.

"Um, no... I think she fell asleep." Seimei was embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

"Nonsense, don't apologise." Naruto assured him, "Now go to sleep. I love you. And kiss Aiko for me, and tell her I love her."

"Okay, I love you." Seimei kissed the receiver like his brother did before. "Bye..." Seimei put the receiver down and returned to his room with his twin.

It was as they thought, Aiko was asleep and their mum was watching her sleep.

"Are you two finished?" She asked.

"Yeah... Good night mum." They said and gave her a kiss before going under their covers and preparing to go to sleep. Hinata stood and walked over to the door, she turned off the lights and whispered a 'good night'. She returned back to her bedroom and sat beck on her bed. Picking up the receiver she spoke.

"They miss you, you know?" She asked.

"I know." Naruto said. "I'm sorry..." He apologised. It sounded as a deeper apology than just for being on a business trip. Hinata ignored her gut feeling and continued speaking.

"They were really excited. Aiko too, but she was too tired." Hinata stopped and giggled a bit. "Ah, I need to go to sleep too. I love you honey." She kissed the receiver. She waited a bit, because Naruto was quiet.

"Me too... Bye..." They hung up, and she sighed, placing the receiver back to its place and coming back under her covers. She lied down, watching the ceiling, thinking about her day and concluding it was a fairly good day today. There was only one thing missing, and that was her husband. She wrapped a heavy blanket around her and fell asleep thinking it was him that would keep her warm during the night.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a hotel bed, looking through the window and noting it was his own reflecting that looked at him in return. The city lights looked nice and colourful in the darkness. The city looked peaceful. He envied the damn city, why couldn't he be as calm, careless? He rubbed his temple as he waited someone to pick up the receiver again.

His fingers came to play with his untied tie and his unbuttoned white shirt. He was tired and he his muscles were sore too. A relaxing shower would be nice. He heard rustling and then the voice of his wife spoke.

"They miss you, you know?" She said, and he knew she was right. He missed them too.

"I know..." He said, his voice breaking. He felt terrible, guilt began bubbling in his chest again. If it wasn't for the kids... "I'm sorry..." He apologised for even thinking like that.

"They were really excited. Aiko too..." Naruto smiled at the though of his youngest kid, a small girl. "...but she was too tired." Hinata giggled and Naruto closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. "Ah, I need to go to sleep too. I love you honey." He heard her kiss the receiver. He froze. His hand began to sweat and his breathing increased.

He tried to speak, but he couldn't.

The two pale arms wrapped themselves around his neck from behind and he immediately relaxed in the person's arms. He trusted those arms, they were strong, they kept him sane. They were his sanctuary over the years, his escape form the real world.

A warm breath on his neck gave him the goosebumps and he shivered. The hand moved from his neck and slid down his chest to the between his legs.

Naruto vaguely remembered he was still talking on the phone, "Me too... Bye..." He hung up and placed his phone back on the small table.

"You talked to the kids?" A voice asked him and the person nuzzled against his neck a bit more. The hand that was between his legs came up a bit, and cupped him through his pants.

"Yeah..." Naruto nodded his head and removed the hands off of his body. The person understood and didn't take it personally. Naruto stood and stretched a bit. He walked over to the armchair and removed his clothes, placing them over the chair, except his boxers. He snapped with his neck a couple of times and turned around to face the person waiting for him on the bed. He darkened the room, by turning off the big light and switching on small lamps next to their bed. Naruto felt his heart fill with love and affection.

"What...?" The man's melodic voice asked. He was lying on his side, resting his head on his hand and playing with the towel around his waist. His skin was pale as the moon, and his hair was dark as night.

"Nothing..." Naruto smiled a true happy smile. He made his way back to the bed. "I was just thinking how happy you make me." He moved on his knees and lied on his side next to the man, facing him. Their faces were close and their noses touched. If Naruto leaned just a bit, their lips would be touching too. "I love you Sasuke." He brushed his lips against the raven's.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke leaned and pushed Naruto to lie on his back, as he hovered over him. Naruto immediately captured Sasuke's lips and cupped his face. Their tongues intertwined and brushed against one another. Sasuke shifted so he was straddling Naruto. He put his hands next to Naruto's head.

They broke the kiss and Sasuke lied down on Naruto, covering his body with his own. The hand was placed on his back and he purred in contentment. He enjoyed Naruto's touch. Sasuke inhaled the scent that was only Naruto and nuzzled into his neck.

Naruto kept rubbing Sasuke's back and shoulders. He placed his other hand under Sasuke's chin and made his look at him. Naruto showered Sasuke with his tender kisses. Sasuke just closed his eyes and placed his hand on Naruto's chest. He rubbed small circles around his nipple.

Naruto moaned, the slight pleasure from being touched by his lover made his nipple hard.

Sasuke sat again, and began licking Naruto's other nipple. Naruto arched into Sasuke's touch and placed his hands on Sasuke's hips. Sasuke's towel slid off of his hips from the light friction between their groins. Naruto's hand caressed his hip and tossed the towel on the edge of the bed. Naruto's other hand came between their bodies and began rubbing Sasuke's limp member.

"Naruto..." Sasuke gasped and lost his balance, falling on top of Naruto. Naruto stroked the flesh in his hands and used the hand on Sasuke's hips to grind him against his growing erection. Sasuke felt Naruto harden underneath him, and he had to moan slightly. The feeling of his lover's arousal brought many happy memories to his mind. He got lost in those memories of them making love, he remembered every time Naruto was sweet and gentle with him.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips. Their eyes were closed, they didn't need to look at each other to know what they other was doing.

Sasuke pushed himself up, loosening Naruto's grip on his body parts and moved lower. The two strong legs widened and allowed Sasuke to sit between them. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's sides, moving his hands over sensitive skin and towards the centre of Naruto's need. Naruto arched his back, burying his head into the pillows behind him.

Sasuke eyed the man, smiling with kindness. He lowered his head and kissed the man's stomach. He felt the muscles tense under his lips. Naruto was hot.

"Sasuke... come here... lemme kiss ya." Naruto husked, his blue orbs gazed at him through the half closed eyelids. Sasuke growled low in his throat at the sexiness of Naruto's bedroom voice. The possessiveness over the blond filled him and bit on Naruto's navel, marking him as his. "Ahh...!" Naruto cried out and arched his body. "Fuck..."

Sasuke licked the bruise apologetically and moved up to kiss those plump lips he loved so much. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and plundered into his mouth. Their tongues brushed against one another. Naruto broke the kiss and bit on Sasuke's lower lip. Sasuke gasped and sucked on Naruto's upper lip.

Naruto nibbled on the reddened flesh. Then, he licked the bruised lips and continued licking his way to Sasuke's ear. He titled Sasuke's head on the side and caught his ear with his teeth.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whimpered and shuddered in pleasure as tingles travelled through his body. Naruto smirked and kissed his ear.

"I want you Sasuke..." Naruto whispered against his ear. He gave a long lick on his shells before capturing shi lips once again. As they kissed, Sasuke's hand tangled itself into Naruto's shaggy hair.

"You have me."

Sasuke broke the kiss and returned to his position between Naruto's legs. He was hard and dripping. Sasuke cupped him through his boxers and rubbed the warm flesh. He smirked as Naruto's eyes snapped shut and his lips parted in silent scream. Ignoring the hardness between his legs, Sasuke lowered his face to nuzzle against Naruto's cock.

He removed the boxers, freeing the thick organ. He was hit by the scent of arousal and he felt his own dick twitch. He brought his hand down between his legs and started stroking himself. Naruto's cock looked so delicious, it was thick and the tip was covered in the thin layer of precum.

Sasuke grabbed the shaft around the base and licked the length starting at the balls.

"Oh, god..." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke licked the sides, coating the hardness in his saliva. Naruto's hands clenched sheets. Sasuke closed his lips around the tip and gave it a hard suck. Naruto's eyes rolled at the back of his head.

"Please..." He begged.

Sasuke felt satisfaction as his ministrations turned Naruto into the helpless moaning pile. He moved his head and engulfed the member. He felt it pulsing against his tongue. It was salty and he had to swallow the liquid, clenching his throat around Naruto's cock.

"Oh, yeah..." Naruto enjoyed the warmth of Sasuke's throat. Those talented mouth started sucking him, and he couldn't help but try to buck his hip. Sasuke gagged slightly at the little too deep thrust Naruto made into his mouth. His own hand around his cock tightened, making him moan.

He continued bobbing his head up and down.

Naruto was drowning in pleasure and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke looked at Naruto, whose shaft was disappearing and reappearing between those pink lips. "You're so fucking beautiful." Naruto cupped his cheek with his hand, and stroked it. Sasuke let go of Naruto's cock with a wet sound and Naruto pulled him up, bringing their lips together.

Sasuke straddled Naruto, sitting on the erection, and it digging into his butt.

"I want you to ride me baby." Naruto massaged Sasuke's hips and looked him in the eyes. His tongue came between his lips and licked them, making them wet. A small blush appeared on Sasuke's pale cheeks, and he looked away. He was turned on by Naruto's straight-forwardness.

Sasuke nodded his head and Naruto sat up, carefully so Sasuke wouldn't fall and reached for the condom lying on the table. Sasuke caught his wrist and Naruto looked at him.

"I want to feel you, and it would be just in the way of why I want." Sasuke whispered.

"Okay... whatever you say." Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips. He moved lower, and kissed his neck. Naruto's lips closed on the sensitive skin and began sucking. His hand moved from his hip to between his ass cheeks. Naruto's finger probed the puckered entrance and surprisingly enough, his finger slipped inside without much effort. He looked at Sasuke with a knowing look.

"I prepared myself when I was in the bathroom." Sasuke smirked, he was embarrassed but he didn't know why. This was Naruto after all, the man had seen him in every embarrassing position.

"I love you so fucking much." Naruto smiled and pecked him on the lips.

Sasuke pushed Naruto back on the bed and gripped his erection. Naruto spread his cheeks and Sasuke brought the pulsing shaft to his entrance. The tip slowly dipped in and Sasuke hissed at the feeling of his flesh being stretched.

Naruto groaned and bucked his hips upwards, making his erection slid deeper into Sasuke. Sasuke tensed, he wasn't prepared at the sudden thrust. "Watch it!"

"Sorry..." Naruto whispered the apology and rubbed Sasuke's hips, trying to make his relax. Sasuke's breathing was laboured and his heart was beating in his chest. It hurt.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." Sasuke said and took a deep breath. He slowly relaxed and Naruto's cock slid further. Naruto bit his lips, trying hard not to thrust up again. Sasuke looked at Naruto and felt grateful he wasn't trying to push him.

"Ah!" Sasuke cried out as Naruto's cock brushed against his prostate. "Oh..." He hissed as he stopped his movements to get used to the feeling. He smiled with his eyes closed and gripped Naruto's hands on his hips, he began moving his hips. Naruto understood and began thrusting in and out of Sasuke.

They moved slowly at first, and then Naruto fastened the pace and Sasuke cried out. He loved the feeling of Naruto moving inside him, it gave him reassurance that Naruto was still his.

"You feel so good..." Naruto hasped.

"Fuck me..." Sasuke moaned through his gritted teeth and opened his lips in a quiet scream. He began moving his hips quicker and soon he was bouncing up and down on Naruto's cock. Moaning each time the arousal brushed against his prostate.

The creaking of bed and heavy pants of those two men, accompanied by sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room.

Sasuke seek balance by putting his hands on Naruto's knees. He liked this position better and he continued impaling himself onto Naruto's cock. Naruto tried to thrust up and meet Sasuke's thrusts.

Their fucking became urgent and they knew the other was close. Sasuke's muscles were twitching and his untouched cock dripped colourless precum. Naruto wrapped his hand around the organ and began pumping, trying to bring Sasuke over the edge first.

"Naruto... so good..." Sasuke moaned and bucked his hips against Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered and bucked up one last time. He came, his cock deeply in Sasuke, coating his insides with his warm seed. His body shook and his hold on Sasuke's cock tightened, bringing him over the edge also. Sasuke arched his back and twitched as he felt warm seed of his lover filing him. His own cock spurting white thick ribbons of semen onto tanned chest.

Naruto milked Sasuke with his hand, still moving as he experienced his orgasm. Sasuke moaned and fell on top of him, smearing their cum all over their chests. Naruto removed his hand form between their bodies and wiped it off on the sheet. Sasuke lied limp in his arms, his breathing slowly returning to normal as he was coming down from his orgasm high.

Naruto watched the ceiling, trying not to think about anything but Sasuke's hot breath against his neck, the feeling of Sasuke's heart beating rapidly against his own, Sasuke's weight on him and the warm feeling that consumed him each time Sasuke entered his mind.

"Sasuke..." Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair. Sasuke responded with a small purring sound. "Nothing... I just like saying your name..."

"Idiot..." Sasuke snorted at Naruto's mushiness but cuddled closed to him, forcing Naruto spent member to fall from him. He hissed at the sensitivity of his abused hole.

"Mhgh... you know you love me." Naruto shifted and covered them with the covers.

"I never said I don't." Sasuke chuckled and pecked Naruto on the lips before snuggling against his warm body. He vaguely heard Naruto chuckle before falling asleep.

* * *

The morning came and Naruto groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. "Fucking sun..." He turned his back to the intruding light and closed his eyes, trying to force his mind back to sleep. Once he was up, he couldn't go back to sleeping. He shifted again, and moaned in frustration when he ended up being tangled in the stupid sheets.

He opened his eyes and rubbed them with his closed fists, removing the sleep from them.

"Good morning..." Sasuke greeted him from the bathroom door. He came to the bed and sat on the edge. He had another towel wrapped around his waist.

"What time is it?" Naruto looked around, trying to find a clock. "And why are you there and not here with me?" he asked, his voice was deep and husky form sleep. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at him and Naruto grinned playfully. He had many things planned for Sasuke.

"6 AM, and I need to go." Sasuke said in barely audible voice.

"Oh." Naruto's good mood fell with that said.

"Karin will get suspicious if I don't return before the kids are up." Sasuke said sadly, he clearly didn't want to go. He searched for his clothes and began putting them on. "I told her I was working late, and that I'll probably spend the night in the office." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. "I'm sorry."

"I understand. Don't worry." Naruto forced a smile, he got up, taking the sheet and wrapping it around his waist. He came to Sasuke and placed his arms around his neck. Moving closer to his ear, he whispered. "You know... I get very jealous when you return to her." He nibbled on his ear.

"Ngh... Naruto... not now. I need to go, really..." Sasuke kissed Naruto. It was a long and meaningful kiss. They put everything they have into that kiss. "When can I see you again?"

"I don't know." Naruto said against Sasuke's lips. "Hinata-chan's been bugging me about my _business trips_ lately. Said that I neglect her or something..." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke chuckled.

"Try and come back soon, okay?" He asked and pecked Naruto on the lips.

"Yeah, I'll try." Naruto said and walked over to the big glass door leading to the balcony. Sasuke came to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "I love you Sasuke, I'll miss you." Naruto whispered.

"I love you too Naruto, and I miss you already." Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's shoulder blades.

"We'll see each other soon, right?" Naruto replied and Sasuke sighed. He removed his arms from around Naruto and started walking towards the door. "Sasuke...!" Naruto called, Sasuke was at the door already. "Be sure to think about me when you jerk off." He said with a grin. Sasuke shook his head but Naruto could see the slight blush that graced his cheeks. Sasuke left, closing the door behind him, and Naruto threw himself at the bed.

"Ah, fuck..." He murmured and covered his eyes with his hand. He insured himself that the sun was bothering his eyes and he merely tried to protect them but the tears that fell had nothing to do with the sun and everything with the man that just walked away from their hotel room.

* * *

It was still early morning when Sasuke came back _home_. Luckily for him, the kids weren't awake yet. He closed the door behind him and set his keys to the table in his hallway. He looked at himself in the mirror and noted his dishevelled appearance. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He took off his shoes and walked further into the house.

He passed next to the kitchen and saw the longhaired woman sitting at the table with her back to him. She had red hair, and she wore her lilac nightgown. She put down her cup with a slight thud and, without turning to face him, spoke.

"Where were you?" Her voice was accusing, but he didn't even flinch.

"Working." He replied. "I told you I might spend the night at the office, remember?" He continued in the cold voice, not revealing his true emotions.

She sighed and turned around, "Sasuke..." She stood up and walked to him. She was for a head lower than him. "You could've called."

"Karin, I'm sorry, I forgot. I thought you'd be asleep." He placed his hands on her shoulders and hissed her forehead.

"I was waiting for you." She whispered.

"I didn't know." He rested his head on top of hers. "I want to make it up to you." She looked up at him, "Let's go to the family vacation."

"Really?" She asked surprised. "How so?"

"I thought we needed a break. I didn't want to tell you anything before I knew it for sure, and it was confirmed last night." He said. He felt guilty for deceiving her like that, but the less she knew the better for her.

"Where are we going?"

"To my _friend_'s vacation house..." Sasuke said, stopping there.

"Okay." She nodded her head. "I'm glad." She hugged him, "Oh, and Sasuke...?" He hummed the response, "Go change your clothes, you smell." She giggled.

"Okay..." He smiled a forced smile and left to change. On his way up to their bedroom, he stopped at his children's bedroom door. The door were opened slightly, letting the light come in. He peaked his head in and seeing they were asleep, he came in. He sat on his son's bed and stroked his dark hair.

"I love you Ichigo." He whispered to him and the dark-haired mumbled something in his sleep. Sasuke smiled at him. He got up and walked to the girl's bed. He sat down and did the same as he did with the boy, whispering "I love you Aneko."

Sasuke watched his two kids and he knew he loved them, with all his heart. He would never do anything to hurt them. Their happiness was his happiness, or so he told himself over and over again whenever he doubted his decision.

No, it was the right decision.

Then why did his heart hurt so much he wanted to cry?

* * *

**The End**


End file.
